kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts/LegendAqua/Part 9
Now go to your right side of the Gummi route........now errr...while your there...is that a giant....no no no NO WAY!!!!!! LA:We were just eaten by a huge whale yes? Production staff:Umm yeah.... LA:Is this in the script? LA:DON'T JUST SHRUG, GET US OUTTA HERE!!!!!! hmmm hmm anyways let's continue...eh?..Sora's past memories?......ok?...hmm interesting....... Sora wakes up and sees..huh?..Pinocchio? With a gummi?....what the?... Swim your way to the boat on your right...and we now see Geppeto and Pinocchio..Sora and the gang introduces themselves to Geppetyo and talks about the Gummi..Geppetto talks about Pinocchio...until uhhh Pinocchio runs off.....errrrr....after him! SAVE up and go to where Pinocchio is heading. What are you doing?...I err...RIKU?!?!...errrr.......huh?..hey Riku!. Ok..so now... LA:Like a cruel angel, young boy, become the legend!....A blue wind is now knocking at the door to your heart, and yet you are merely gazing at me and smiling. Something gently touching-- you're so intent on seeking it out, that you can't even see your fate yet, with such innocent eyes. But someday I think you'll find out that what's on your back are wings that are for heading for the far-off future. The cruel angel's thesis will soon take flight through the window, with surging, hot pathos, if you betray your memories. Embracing this sky universe and shining, young boy, become the legend! Hey wait ...PRODUCTION STAFF YOU SCREW UP AGAIN!!!!, I WASN'T SUPPOSE TO SAY THAT YOU BAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAA PRODUCTION STAFF!!!... LA:What did I just say before in the previous section, TAKE ME SERIOUSLY DAMMIT, THIS AIN'T THE LATE SHOW WITH DAVID LETTERMAN!!!!!!!!! Ok now let's really carry on..... Go to Chamber 2 then go to Chamber 3 then through to Chamber 2 again leading to Chamber 5. From there make your way to Chamber 6, in Chamber 6 defeat the Heartless in the way then go to the Chamber on your left, then to go to Chamber 4. Grrrrrr..Maleficent.... Sora and Riku chat a bit......about the Keyblade and Kairi...huh?..Pinocchio!!!.... SAVE then head to the next chamber... Great...just great.... Down it goes...literally...I meant Pinocchio. Now go down to. Wow...Riku!!...GRRRRrrrrr..ok SAVE then talk to Geppetto, open the treasure chest to learn High Jump. Equip it then jump to where Riku went or to some of the treasure chests over at the mouth. At the Throat, beat up the Heartless or just jump up to the top(it's circular so...)....High Jump again to get to the final place.... Sora talks to Riku about freeing Pinocchio, Sora disagrees with Riku.....ohh god, it's one of Sora's speeches.....anyways Pinocchio talks to Jiminy, which turns out alright....until.... *land* Down you go...this time the Parasite Cage... I mean. Great..... We learned Stop! Now errr.....Riku!, Kairi!....Maleficent...grrrrrr.....wait where are they???....ohh this is bad....Riku, NO!!!!! Anyways....errr...Monstro....you gonna sneeze?....yep. Well Monstro just sneezed us out. I think a trip back to Traverse Town is in order. Huh a tournament...ahh Chip, Dale, that's AGES AWAY!!! Back to Traverse Town?? Go to the 1st District then you'll find a new house on the right side near the 2nd District entrance. The only reason I'm bringing this up is becasue it's Geppetto's house!, go in. We have a little chat then we get a blueprint, grab that treasure chest... Ok seeya Stromies, UNDER THE SEA!!...... LA:Ohh god I'm gonna hate it there.....>_> Main Hub | <- Previous | Next -> Category:Walkthroughs Category:Kingdom Hearts walkthrough